Heatwave
by sipsmeg
Summary: There's a heatwave. The AC at BPD is broken. Jane is in Maura's office moaning about the heat. Maura's dress is a little too revealing, and Jane's a little too hot.


**I found some random notes of a story I forgot I'd started. Probably in summer? IDK. I finished a draft of it. I don't think I can re-read it, let alone re-write it. Sorry it's a mess. But hot damn am I a mess now too. *wide eyed emoji***

* * *

Some days she longed for the lazy days of a high school summer, before she had to get a job to live, and could spend every day sitting by the local pool. Not that she ever spent every day by the pool, or any, for that matter.

The sun shone high in the sky, too high, like a spotlight on a stage, a burning spot light that threatened her every time she left the apartment. That's how it started.

The Thing.

The feelings…no, that was a lie. The feelings started long before The Thing. Years before, in fact.

The feelings were like Fight Club. She didn't know if anyone knew about said feelings because she, and they, didn't talk about them. They didn't hint at them. Most of the time she didn't dare think about them. Acknowledging them was dangerous.

What if someone overheard her acknowledging the feelings? What if Maura found out?

A few weeks ago something changed. She didn't know quite when, or even really how. It was like someone flicked a switch and the feelings were there, out in the open. Not only that, but The Thing began.

Jane was lounging by the pool, kidding, there was no way she was by a pool. She hated water, except when it hydrated her. She tolerated it to shower and that was the limit to their relationship.

Jane was lay on the couch in Maura's office, an ice pack pressed to her forehead like she was sick. She wasn't. She moaned and groaned like she had flu, and Maura tended to her like she did when Jane had the flu.

But she most definitely did not have flu.

She regretted the vest she'd put on that morning beneath her button up shirt, which is why she discarded it on the arm of the couch. Maura sat at her desk, her hair limp with something Jane liked to wish was seduction. Really, she knew it was sweat. She sipped at iced lemonade brought to her by her faithful servant.

"So good," she mumbled, returning the ice pack to her forehead.

"I've called about the air con."

"And?"

"There's issues all over the city. They can't out until Tuesday at the earliest."

"God." Jane pushed at the edges of her pants, they barely moved on her hips. She lifted her butt up off the couch until she thrusted against thin air.

"What are you doing?" Maura asked. She stood. Her summer dress covered only the bare minimum amount of skin. The closer she got the hotter Jane became.

Jane lowered her body onto the couch and reached for the legs of her pants, pulling them up from the ankles.

"You look ridiculous."

She opened her eyes. Maura stood beside her, her very bare thighs barely inches from her face. Lucking her lips, Jane pulled herself up slightly. "It's too hot."

"You wear pants in a heatwave."

"So?"

"Maybe if you opted for a dress, you'd be cooler.

She narrowed her eyes. The shape of Maura's thighs didn't change. She looked away. She hated when men ogled her. She fixed her gaze on Maura's face, into her eyes. She scoffed. "Me in a dress?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"I'd be laughed out of the precinct."

"Detective Coates wore a dress."

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Maura asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Don't compare me to a Barbie doll."

"I'm not. Detective Coates dressed for the weather."

"She didn't dress as a detective," Jane muttered. "She'll never catch a murderer in heels and a flowery summer dress."

Maura leaned down and took the ice pack from her head. Jane opened her eyes and closed them repeatedly. Maura's dress hung low, and through the gap Jane caught sight of a very clear nipple.

"Fu…ndamentally," Jane mumbled, sitting up and removing herself from the sight of Maura's mostly bare breast. She didn't appreciate being confronted so abruptly with the feelings she tried to ignore. What bothered her most was how little Maura seemed to care about her nakedness. Not that she was naked. Except the visual was enough to flood Jane's mind. She swam away from it, gasping for air, but it drowned her. She ran for the door.

"Jane?"

The soft, gentle, sweet voice pulled her back, like a rope of seaweed tangling her up in her watery coffin. She choked and spluttered, fighting the burning sensation spreading through her underwear. But it wasn't burning. It drowned her further, soaking her panties in seconds.

"No." Jane tugged at the door handle.

"Where are you going?" Maura stared at her, her eyebrows tugged together. "What's wrong?"

"I don't…" she caught her eyes, and as quickly as she seemed to drown, Maura rescued her again. "I feel too hot."

"It's just the heat."

"Why aren't you like this?"

"I told you…"

"You're not dressed for summer."

"What am I dressed for then?"

"Sex."

The word span out of control between them, colliding with Jane at a power she couldn't withstand. She fumbled with the door handle, but still it wouldn't open.

"Why did you say that?" Maura's voice was laced with something, confusion?

She had no answer; just a mouth full of sponges absorbing every possible response.

"Jane?"

The hand on her shoulder was a cool relief. When she turned, her eyes landed on the line between Maura's breasts, pressed together by her folded arms.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"That." She waved her hand in front of Maura's chest. "Your nipples are trying to talk to me."

"My?" Maura ran to a mirror and analysed herself from several angles. Her cheeks reddened. "Oh."

"See!"

"I didn't realise I was showing…so much."

"I have to go," Jane said, twisting at the door handle.

Gripping her arm, Maura held her back. Jane frowned at Maura. She swallowed, razor blades replaced the flood.

"Are you embarrassed for me?"

"No."

"Then why are your cheeks so flushed?"

She picked up the ice pack and pressed it to her cheeks. Sexuality did not sit well with her publicly. Not like that. Not so visually, with a friend.

"That won't help. Blushing is connected to the fight or flight response, until you resolve the conflicting feelings that are causing you to blush, you won't be able to get rid of the redness in your cheeks."

Maura reached a hand out to Jane's head. She ducked out of her way. "Leave me alone."

"Jane. Why are you so red?"

"I dunno." 

"Be honest. What is frightening you?"

"No. Nothing."

"Is it because you were embarrassed to see more of me than usual?" 

"I've seen you in your underwear," Jane said, rushing through the words.

"You don't normally see my nipples when I'm in my underwear."

"It's just too hot."

"Jane. Blushing can also be caused by oxytocin…did my nipples provoke a sexual reaction for you?"

And there it was. The Thing.

With the smallest voice, she couldn't help but answer, "yes."

"That's okay."

Jane covered her face with her hands and let out a small whimper. "No it isn't."

"Jane."

"What?" she asked, peeking through a gap in her hands.

"You can be honest with me," Maura said, rested her fingers on Jane's wrist. "What did it make you think?"

"Why do you want to know?" Jane asked, backing up slightly. The closer Maura was, the harder it was to ignore the pooling of liquid in her underwear.

Maura's eyebrows tugged together, her face looked entirely serious. "Please, answer my question."

"It…it made me…think about your nipples," she said, covering her face again. She let out another wail and sat down on the couch. It was too much. She was being too honest. The heat was making her go insane.

The weight of Maura sitting beside her caused the cushions on the couch to shift. Jane glanced at her as she spoke again. "Think about them how?"

"They're nipples," Jane whispered.

"Yes." Maura smirked. "They are."

"Really nice nipples, " she muttered, hiding her face behind her hands again.

"Thank you." Maura sat up a little taller. She cleared her throat. "Is there anything else?"

"What I'd like to do to the nipples." Jane stood up and walked towards the door. The words kept coming out like she wasn't stood in front of her best friend. She turned back to Maura. It was too late. She'd already said too much.

"What you'd like to do to _my_ nipples?" Maura asked.

Jane stared at her. Her cheeks flushed several shades darker. Jane wanted to hide her face again, but she was too warm and the skin on skin contact wasn't helping. She imagined Maura's hands on her cheeks, and for some reason, she felt a little cooler.

"It's okay." Maura walked toward her, leaning forward slightly, her breasts firmly on show. "You can be honest. What would you like to do to my nipples, Jane?"

She shook her head. No words were allowed to come out of her mouth.

"Would it involve a tongue?" Maura asked. Jane stared at her, her eyes bugged. "It would. I see. Your tongue?"

Jane nodded. She closed her eyes and crossed her legs. Her underwear was soaked with a mix of sweat and bodily fluids. She tugged at the thighs of her pants, trying to pull them away from her moistened groin.

"Your tongue," Maura said again, causing additional liquid in her underwear. "And my nipples."

"Yes," Jane whispered, staring into her eyes. She wasn't afraid. She was actively encouraging her conversation. Jane stared back, confused.

Maura smirked. "You're right. It is hot in here."

"Very." Jane closed her eyes and rubbed moisture from her face. When she opened her eyes again, Maura had shifted her dress slightly on the arms, tugging it down just enough to show off her shoulder blades.

"Did you think anything else?"

"No."

"It's okay if you did." Maura closed the gap, cranking up the temperature tenfold. "I've been thinking things since you came down here."

"You have?" Jane asked, her voice barely a whimper.

"How much I underestimated the attractiveness of a vest."

Jane tugged at the straps of her vest. "My vest?"

"You're the only one wearing a vest, Jane," Maura said, tucking a finger under each of her straps.

She glanced around at the empty room. "I guess I am."

"What happened when you thought about your tongue on my nipples?" Maura asked, her fingertips trailing across skin beneath the straps of her vest.

Jane closed her eyes, frozen to the spot by the moisture still gathering in her underwear. "Hot…wet…"

"Wet?" Maura chuckled, leaning forward. She moved her lips towards Jane's, holding them so close that Jane could feel her breath tickling her mouth.

She attempted to swallow, but it was too hard. "God I need to get these clothes off, it's too hot."

"I could help," Maura whispered, pulling her straps down Jane's arms.

"No. Fu…no." Jane gripped Maura's wrists for the first time. The skin on skin contact made it worse. "Not like that."

"Like what?"

"They're sticking to me."

"Sticking?" 

"It's so hot."

"And wet."

"Exactly."

"In your pants."

Jane licked her lips, her fingers still wrapped around Maura's wrists. "Yes."

"Because of my nipples?" Maura asked, chewing her bottom lip.

"And my tongue." 

"And your tongue touching my nipples," Maura said, grinning.

"Stop." Jane let go of Maura's wrists and stepped backward.

"Stop what, Jane?" 

"You're making it worse."

"Making what worse?"

"The wet."

"I would ask if that's a problem, but from the laboured breath, I would guess not."

"Why are you so calm?"

Maura shrugged. "How do you know I'm calm?"

"You're, you, you're always calm."

"What if I told you I need a change of panties?"

"Fu…Maura." Jane closed her eyes and tried to regain her breath. "Don't."

"Don't? Why not?"

"It's not appropriate." Jane opened her eyes and stared into Maura's. Her pupils were dilated. Her face was flushed. She looked down to find her hands gripping the fabric of her dress, clutching at her thighs. "Stop it."

"Why?"

"We're friends!"

"Who clearly found a reason to feel something more."

Jane grunted. "It's just the heatwave."

"Is it?" 

"Yes."

"I think about you when I'm masturbating," Maura said, the words slicing through all of Jane's thoughts. She stepped back, colliding with a cabinet, a vase of flowers toppled onto the side. The dried up flowers desperate for water.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Jane ignore the upturned vase. She tried to lick her lips, but her mouth was too dry.

"Am I making it worse?" Maura asked. "I'd stop, but from your responses, I would say you want me to continue."

"No." Jane stared into her eyes. "Yes."

Maura stepped closer, trapping her between the cabinet and her warm body. "Am I making you wetter?"

Jane bit down hard on her lip. "Maura."

"Would it help if I let you see how wet you've made me?"

"Yes." She closed her eyes. Regret filled the silence, momentarily, until her body tingled and she didn't feel any further regret. "I guess."

"You don't sound so sure."

"Am I dreaming?" Jane asked, looking around at the room.

"Give me your hand," Maura said.

Jane untangled it from behind her back. Maura gripped hold of her wrist and rested Jane's fingers on her upper thigh, pushing her slender fingers further up until skin met skin.

"Someone might walk in," Jane whispered, turning around.

"I can lock the door." Maura stepped away.

"But…"

"Do you want me to lock the door?"

"I…" Jane nodded. "Quickly."

"Are you sure?" Maura asked, turning each lock and rushing back to Jane's side. She gripped Jane's fingers again and pushed them higher up against her wet panties.

"Fuck. Maura."

Jane closed her eyes and felt a wave of emotion course through her body. She lowered her hand and wrapped her arms around Maura's back. She captured her lips, tangling her fingers, still damp, up in Maura's hair. She tumbled forward, pushing Maura towards the couch until she lay down. Jane fell on top of her, her pants halfway down her ankles as she freed herself from the heat under the fabric.

"Nipples, and tongue," Maura whispered, lowering her dress, slipping it down. Jane ignored her plight for freedom and captured Maura's nipple in her mouth. Hungry for skin. She suckled her breast, desperate and needy. Maura gasped, moaning. She slipped a hand down between her legs and started rubbing her own skin.

Jane groaned and dropped Maura's nipple. She trailed wet kissed down her skin, her fingers following in their wake. Maura untangled her clothing, tugging her pants away as Jane's lips found Maura's wetness. She thrust her tongue into the wet mound, licking and teasing her skin, demanding her body to respond until Maura's nib hardened underneath her mouth. She leaned back, trailing back up to Maura's mouth, sharing her juices with her.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Maura muttered, tangling her tongue up in her mouth, fighting for space as she ran her thigh across Jane's own sensitive spot. She slipped a hand down between her legs, pulling Maura's thigh closer to her body until it rubbed against her skin. Her wetness coated Maura's leg.

Jane grunted loudly. Maura's fingers found her opening and she thrust them deep inside, one, two, three, forcing her body to convulse with every rub of her clit. Her eyes rolled backward into her head. She could feel herself tipping over the edge. "I've gotta be dreaming."

"Not yet," Maura whispered, untangling herself from Jane's body.

She stared at her, at the empty space she vacated. Maura stood upright, dropping her dress and panties to the floor, leaving her completely naked. "Have I ever told you your body is stunning?" 

"No." Maura grinned. "I don't expect you to praise my body."

"Fuck, Maura, why wouldn't I?" She sat upright, casting the remainder of her own clothes onto the floor. She leaned forward, on her knees, and tugged at Maura's hand. Maura didn't step forward. She stared at Jane, demanding her attention.

Jane stood up. "You don't like the couch?" 

"I'd rather fuck you on my desk," she said, stalking across the room, her buttocks clenching together as she walked across the room. She placed her laptop and other important items into a drawer and hopped onto the desk, her thighs spread, her mound glistening under the light.

Jane stared at her, her heart raced, her own body screamed at her to act. She rushed forward, stepping into the space, pushing her lips so quickly against Maura's that she barely noticed their wettest spots touch until a wave of tingling flooded through her skin. She thrust her body against Maura's, their tongues danced along to the song of their bodies.

"I don't think I'm ever going to come," Jane whispered, her lips against Maura's ear. She ground her body against Maura's, their lips merged as one. Maura's fingers slipped down between their bodies, into her opening, forcing Jane to gasp for air. "Fuck." 

"I plan to do something about that." Maura trailed her fingertips across Jane's clit, slipping in and out of her wetness, skirting across the sensitivity. Jane lowered her mouth, cupping Maura's nipple, sucking and teasing her skin as she felt her body tense up. She opened her mouth to scream, then thought better of it. She chewed down on the inside of her lip, thrusting herself against Maura's hand. She cupped her other hand around Maura's back and pushing herself over the edge until she felt like she could sleep for a week.

She stepped back. Maura's eyes flashed disappointment. Jane stared at her face, her beautiful eyes so sad as she stayed at a distance. Jane leapt forward, her hands on Maura's thighs, cupping the sides of her butt. She lowered her lips, capturing her moisture, licking and sucking skin around her clit until her tongue brushed against it and Maura's body reacted involuntarily. She thrust her tongue into her wetness, trailing the moisture across Maura's clit, fighting with the sensitivity. Maura's body convulsed as she sucked harder, and faster. She wrapped her fingers around Jane's hair and tugged a little too hard, unable to control herself as an orgasm gripped hold of her.

Jane's knees fell to the floor, her heart racing, her breaths laboured. She buried her face in Maura's mound. She had no energy to move, or breath. The heat had barely dissipated, but something had shifted making it even more humid than before. She nuzzled her face against Maura's thighs. Maura ran her hands across the back of Jane's head. She should get up, clean off, redress. But the last hour lingered in the air, the feelings so strong she could taste so much of Maura.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked.

"Fucking fantastic," Jane whispered, her breath hot against Maura's thigh.

"Please don't talk against my legs, or I'll need you to do that all over again."

Jane moved onto her butt, wrapping her arms around her knees. She sat back and stared at Maura. "I can't even move, let alone do that again any time soon."

A loud knock rattled against the door. Jane's eyes bugged. Maura stared back, her eyes as wide and confused. They stayed silent. Another knock followed.

"Doctor Isles," Kent shouted. "It's the AC guy is here to fix the fault."

She cleared her throat and sprinted into action, pulling her dress back on. Jane watched her from the floor, her bare skin against the cool tiles. "Jane!"

"Do I have to?" she asked, groaning. Maura glared at her, pointing at her clothes. Jane moved into action, slowly.

"I'm a little indisposed," Maura shouted.

"Maura!" Jane snapped, her tone hushed.

"I was a little hot, so I…" Maura shrugged. "I took off my dress. Please give me some time to redress."

Feet shuffled outside the door. "I'll get him started in the lab."

"Perfect," Maura shouted, picking up her panties. She scrunched up her face as she felt them. She walked over to the trash can.

Jane sprang into action, snatching them out of Maura's hand. She stared at her, confused. "Souvenir?"

"You don't need a souvenir," Maura said, closing the gap between them. "I hope this won't be the last time you give me an orgasm like that."


End file.
